Forum:Gaspard Delacroix
Name: Gaspard Delacroix Gender: Male Age: 17 God Parent Choices: Brahma/Narada/Wisnu Appearance: See the pic. Personality: Gaspard has an inferiority superiority complex. He is eager to prove himself to others and when people don't like it, he'll not react well to it. Gaspard usually tries to bring people down to make himself feel better. He is very insecure and doesn't really trust anyone. This is due to time at school having no friends. History: Gaspard's mother, Colette de la Fontaine was an acrobat, a French-Polynesian fire dancer and was an excellent performer at it. Colette's dance was so impressive that most men wanted to know her. One night during a performance, (godparent), appeared in the crown in a humanly form. He was entranced with her dancing and most pleased with the fire and ardour in her eyes in it. They soon met and had a passionate affair. Their affair soon died down when Colette wanted to continue dancing and (godparent) mysteriously disappeared. A month later, she discovered she was pregnant and had to leave. She was very angry with (godparent) and began drinking. Eight months past, Colette gave birth to Gaspard though he was very pale and malnourished at his birth. When the baby was fine and healthy, she returned to her dancing and soon married a decent man, Abram Delacroix. Gaspard and his family moved to Paris where he attended private school. Colette had an experience in public schools where people called her a "wh**re" just for wanting to be a fire dancer. Those were the hard times when Gaspard was ignored and not really being loved by his friends. Gaspard after the first few days, received reports from the principal, Mr. Tli who explained to Abram and Colette that Gaspard attacked a student after the person taunted him. Colette tried to question why the boy who taunted did not receive any punishments. Mr. Tli told them that Abram could not read very well and is not quite attentive in class. Gaspard was diagnosed with ADHD and dyslexia. Colette was determined to make her son famous. Things went downhill from there, Gaspard eventually became a skilled acrobat but this resulted him going onstage to dance. This of course attracted him to various monsters. Soon, Gaspard found himself unsure of what to do. Gaspard finally revealed to her mother about these monsters. She shrugged it off and told him not to worry. Later on, while Gaspard was playing basketball with Mr. Tli, he saw something approach them. It was a strange creature. It was huge and slow. Mr. Tli told Gaspard to run. The monster which was revealed to be a Gondurowo attacked them. After a long hard battle, Mr. Tli told Gaspard about the existence of Javanese gods who lived among them. Mr. Tli told his parents that he would be staying at a camp for the whole year for gifted kids like Gaspard. His parents allowed him. He remains in contact with his family after being claimed by Brahma. Weapons: a sword and a spear Username: Do people dream of radioactive ballerinas?~ Wai 02:01, April 15, 2013 (UTC) ---- Gaspard Delacroix claimed as the son of Brahma. Please make his page and Welcome to Camp Khayangan (^_^) SpellThorn65 (talk) 03:35, April 19, 2013 (UTC) Category:Claimed